


Hanging with Donnie (2014) Adult version

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adult version of Donnie's choice from a reader insert story I'd written called Hanging with the Turtles (2014).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging with Donnie (2014) Adult version

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2014)

 

 

After drawing the bath and stripping you slowly submerge into the warm water, letting out a hum of pure bliss as you relax. Your phone goes off again smiling you answer the text. A while had passed before you decide to get out, the cold hit your naked frame fairly hard and you shivered as you began to dry yourself. Once you were dry enough you pulled on your (f/c) robe that stopped at you mid thigh, tying it closed you put on some music then turned your attention to your (h/l) (h/c) damp locks. Humming to your favorite song you took your time with pampering yourself and following your usual up keep. Satisfied with your work you exited the steamed filled bathroom and...

 

... and headed to the living room. Hearing the window open caused you to retreat into the dark of the hallway, breathing as softly as you can to keep quiet. You had trained some with the guys but that didn't ease your mind much, preparing for the worst you continued to step further back into the darkness. Slowly you reached under the hall table until your fingers traced over the metal bat you'd kept around just in case, taking it as quietly as you can you readied yourself for a fight. You'd considered the prospect that it might have been one of the guys but the fact they haven't made their presence known to you by calling out or text you made you doubt the possibility. Besides if just being a friend / ally of the vigilante turtles was dangerous, imagine the trouble being the girlfriend of one could get you in. The sound of heavy foot steps approaching the hallway lit the fuse, built up adrenaline took over your body with out a second thought you rushed down the hall and swung as hard as you could. A grunt came from the intruder as they stumbled back, preparing to swing again you paused as your (e/c) orbs widened in shock. "I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed dropping your weapon.

 

Brown hues stared at you in shock from behind glasses as you rushed toward him apologizing. "Donnie... of gosh I am so so sorry. Are you okay?" You asked wide eyed. He nodded allowing you to pull him over to the couch and sat as you instructed him to. Pacing back and forth you ran your hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks resting your hand atop your head. "...You really spooked me. Why didn't you let me know you were coming over?" You asked turning toward him. Your sleeve fell from your shoulder as your stern expression paralyzed him. He nervously shrugged making you sigh, walking and kneeling in front of him you placed your hands on his knees. Looking up at him you spoke softly, "...I'm not upset with you... just sorry. Are you sure you're okay?" The innocent way you were looking up at him not noticing that your robe had been disheveled made him swallow loudly and nervously smile nodding his head quickly. "Hm?" You asked tilting your head in slight confusion of his behavior. "I-I'm fine," he tried to reassure you nervously glancing around as to avoid the very obvious chance of peeking at your cleavage. Sighing you nodded then tightly gripped his knees as you pulled yourself up, his gaze shifting from you as you made your way back to the dark hallway. After a little bit you returned brushing your hair, your (f/c) robe being fixed and you sat beside him on the couch. Sitting in silence for a few minuets he sighed finally speaking, "I-I'm sorry.. I should have alerted you. I was just.. passing by checking on some new security feeds and thought I'd drop in." He shrugged as his gaze remained in his lap, suddenly he glanced over at you from the corner of his eye when he felt your hand rest on his shoulder. "It's okay, you're my boyfriend and surprise visits aren't a bad thing... it's just I was on edge and panicked." You shrugged then smiled up at him. He nodded letting everything you said absorb but didn't ask, no he figured that if you wanted him to know you'd tell him. Sighing you thought about telling him of the mysterious caller and the lone voice mail but decided against it. "So new feeds huh? I thought crime was on the decline, are they really necessary?" You asked truly intrigued. "Hm? Oh, it would appear that way... but better to be safe then sorry right? So I just set up some more cameras around a few sections of the city." Donnie explained and you nodded. Then smirked and asked, "So it's not for anything perverted? You're not trying to get a peek of me naked are you?" His face flushed and he stuttered. 

 

Completely taken aback by your words he sputtered out, "I-I'd never!" Giggling you teased, "Really? Not even your brothers... or well Mikey maybe. Yeah I'd expect it from Mikey but you?" He fell silent unable to respond or even comprehend what you were accusing him and his brothers of... well not like he didn't get what you meant but he couldn't comprehend why.... well not for him Leo and Raph but Mikey was totally understandable. "I-I'd never attempt to... not without your permission... and I'd be damned if I ever let my brothers." He stuttered. "Do you not want to?" You asked. "Wh-what?" He asked turning to face you which he immediately regretted. The sleeves of your robe had fallen off your shoulders causing a fairly large v shaped opening revealing the top of the purple bra with black lace border you must have put on a little while ago. "Donatello... don't you want me?" You asked innocently placing a hand to your rosy cheek and the other halfheartedly holding the robe closed just above your chest. His mouth fell open and closed as he tried to speak but no sound came out. You turned toward him resting your hands on the cushion beside you as you leaned forward, he retreated leaning back as you crawled over him until he was pinned beneath you on the couch. Your small frame resting between his legs, chest and hands pressed against his plastron as you lean up pressing your lips against his. It had taken a moment for him to melt into the kiss and he moved one hand to rest comfortably on the small of your back while the other found it'self tangled in your tresses. The kiss deepened until it was heated make out session after awhile he broke away to ask, "D-do y-you really w-want to?" Looking into his chocolate pools you smiled then leaned in and whispered, "Donatello I want... no, need you." That green flag was all it took for his resistance to melt away as he quickly began tearing off his gear, you pulled away and stood up to give him more room to undress. Biting your finger as he sat before you, you smirked slowly making your way back over to him. Kneeling before him you ran your hands over his thighs and gripped his knees forcing his legs apart. He watched you study the area his erection should be and it took a little bit for you to get it to drop down but when you did you'd gone to town. 

 

Flicking your tongue over the tip and stroking it you'd looked up into the shocked and pleasured expression of your turtle. Licking up from the base back to the top you wrapped your mouth over the tip, swirling your tongue around it as you began to take more and more in. Letting out a hum the vibrations earning a chur from your nerdy terrapin as you continue to suck his cock. He rest a hand on top of your head as his hips begin to buck slightly, continuing to hum over his large member and giving your best tongue work as you did. Your hand then slid into your panties rubbing and prodding at your already moist folds. As you continued to suck his cock and stroke it your slender digit slipped into your wet entrance. Finger yourself you began to moan onto his cock, slipping in another finger and rubbing your clitoris with your thumb as you work his erection. Letting it slide out of your mouth you continued to jerk him off as you pleasured yourself. Pulling your fingered from your pussy and out of your panties you lifted your hand to his mouth. With a satisfied hum he wrapped his mouth around your fingers, sucking them clean as he enjoyed the taste of your juices. Standing up you allowed him to untie your robe, quickly backing away and instructing him to stay seated you opened the robe then held it closed. Slowly allowing it to drop a bit exposing a bit of yourself before pulling it back up, smirking at his expression as he clearly struggled with staying seated and not tackling you to the ground to take you where you land. Finally you let the (f/c) cloth drop to the carpet, teasingly you slipped your thumb into your panties pulling them down slightly before leaving them on, turning your attention to your bra you played with the straps before unhooking it and letting it drop to the floor. Slowly you pulled your panties down bending over as you slid them down your legs and rising you stepped out of them as you walked toward him. Swallowing hard as you approached then quickly turned around, sitting on his lap you stroked him again then guided his member to your entrance, he helped lower you down onto himself. Gasping as you felt him stretch your walls to accommodate his erection you moaned, "D-Donnie... Y-you're enormous." 

 

He gave you a few moments to adjust but was surprised to find you eagerly moving on your own. Rising and falling back down on his cock as your breast bounce, leaning back against his plastron. He thrust upward to meet you as you came down onto his shaft, one hand cupping your breast as the other clasped your hip and the both of you moaned loudly. Sweat had began forming making both your skin glisten in the dim light of the table lamp beside the couch, reaching back you wrapped your arms around his neck turning your head so you can kiss him. Your tongues wrestled for dominance as his grasp tightened over your breast and began to knead it a bit more roughly. Breaking away he planted kisses on your neck, his scentless hot breath assaulting your collar. Leaning over and pulling you to lay on your sides he lifted your leg continuing to drill into you. Your heartbeat picked up as he continued to pound into you, clutching the edge of the cushion you moaned louder. His grunts filling your ears drowning out the sound of the springs squeaking in the couch, both of you soaking from your sweat and your voice reached a new pitch as he hit that right spot. "Ah! Oh god! D-Donnie! Oh Don! R-right there!" You shouted as he hit that spot again making you tremble in his grasp. His pelvic rhythm increased as well did his force and his grip on the back of your thigh tightened. Turning your head you kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip and tongue. The knot forming in your stomach signaling your impending end as your muffled cries grew loud again. "O-Oh D-Donnie... I'm, I'm...!" You shouted as you both fell over the edge into pure bliss. Feeling his hot seed filling you to the brim you smiled as you panted, "Y-You're amazing." He breathed heavily still clutching your breast as he slid out of you and you could feel the warm sticky liquid pour out of you and down your thigh. "W-we should move..." You spoke breathlessly. He nodded and managed to find his voice, "Y-yeah and perhaps go for round two in your bed?" His voice sounding hopeful and with a soft laugh you nodded. "Y-yeah," You smiled. Waiting a moment more to regain your composure you both got up and quickly collected your discarded articles of clothing. Rushing into your dark bedroom not a moment too soon for as you closed and locked your door April had come home. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
